Recent reports have documented the importance of responses to the Group I and Group II allergens in house dust mite allergy. For example, it has been documented that over 60% of patients have at least 50% of their anti-mite antibodies directed towards these proteins (Lind, P. et al., Allergy. 39:259-274 (1984); van der Zee, J. S. et al., J. Allergy Clin. Immunol., 81:884-896 (1988)). It is possible that children show a greater degree of reactivity (Thompson, P. J. et al., Immunology, 64:311-314 (1988)). Allergy to mites of the genus Dermatophagoides (D.) is associated with conditions such as asthma, rhinitis and ectopic dermatitis. Two species, D. pteronyssinus and D. farinae, predominate and, as a result, considerable effort has been expended in trying to identify the allergens produced by these two species. D. pteronyssinus mites are the most common Dermatophagoides species in house dust in Western Europe and Australia. The species D. farinae predominates in other countries, such as, North America and Japan (Wharton, G. W., J. Medical Entom, 12:577-621 (1976)). It has long been recognized that allergy to mites of this genus is associated with diseases such as asthma, rhinitis and atopic dermatitis. It is still not clear what allergens produced by these mites are responsible for the allergic response and associated conditions.